Red Line
by Urutake-hime
Summary: "Uma corda vermelha invisível conecta aqueles que estão destinados a se encontrar, independentemente de tempo, lugar ou circunstâncias. A corda pode ser esticada ou emaranhada, mas nunca irá se romper." Aldebaran está sentado a frente de sua casa, numa noite tranquila e pensa em sua vida solitária. É quando ele se lembra da lenda da linha vermelha do destino e se pergunta quem pod


Em uma das noites tranquilas e quentes de Atenas, o Santuário estava repousando no mais profundo silêncio pelo fato de já ser bem tarde, então a maioria dos Cavaleiros estava dormindo, tendo seu merecido descanso para outro dia cheio de treinos e missões. Isso enquanto o santuário continuasse em paz. Caso uma guerra acontecesse, não haveria descanso e esses bravos homens teriam que lutar com toda a força de seu cosmo para proteger o mundo e sua deusa mais uma vez.

Havia um Cavaleiro que não estava dormindo, na verdade se encontrava fora de sua casa naquele momento, sentado alguns degraus abaixo da entrada, admirando o céu noturno tão cheio de estrelas e a paisagem a sua frente. Chegava a ver o Coliseu, afinal sua casa não era tão distante da arena onde aconteciam treinamentos e os jovens aspirantes a Cavaleiros lutavam. Naquele momento em particular não estava realmente prestando atenção no que via, mas em seus pensamentos. Já tinha anos de experiência como Cavaleiro, estava em seus plenos 20 anos de idade e começava a refletir sobre sua vida até então.

Aldebaran de Touro era um homem com uma força e cosmo poderosíssimos, todos sabiam o quanto sua resistência poderia transformá-lo numa verdadeira parede, praticamente impossível de ser derrubada. Já entre os amigos, o brasileiro era considerado muito gentil e amigável, sempre disposto a ajudar não importando a situação, além de sua sinceridade característica e seu amor pelas crianças mostravam que, mesmo sendo um homem muito grande e forte, sabia ser humilde e demonstrar carinho como ninguém. Já em sua vida privada, era solitário como a maioria dos cavaleiros, ainda preferindo ficar em casa a sair para festas como Milo, Mascara da Morte, Afrodite e Aiolia faziam.

Era nessa solidão que Deba pensava naquele momento. Já estava acostumado depois de tanto tempo, mas às vezes sentia saudade de estar com alguém afetivamente. Um relacionamento era muito complicado entre os Cavaleiros, poucos tinham a sorte de encontrar um par naquela zona de batalhas. Muitas vezes apenas ficavam com alguém por uma noite ou duas para satisfazer os desejos da carne. O taurino não conseguia ser assim, se fosse para ter alguém... Que fosse serio e prolongado. Era romântico, apesar de não conseguir usar esse lado já fazia muito, muito tempo.

Desviou o olhar para as mãos, novamente um movimento aleatório enquanto pensava. Foi quando se lembrou de uma lenda que escutou quando estava num momento de descanso com alguns rapazes após um árduo treinamento. Eles falavam do mito de que quando uma pessoa nasce, está conectada a sua alma gêmea através de uma linha vermelha que une seus destinos independentemente de tempo, lugar ou circunstâncias. A corda podia ser esticada ou emaranhada, mas nunca se partiria.

Será que essa lenda era real? Aldebaran se perguntou naquele momento, afinal existiam muitas coisas no próprio santuário que pessoas comuns juravam ser impossíveis de existir. O brasileiro tinha mente aberta, sempre pronto para conhecer novas coisas e debater assuntos diversos. Mas se aquele mito em particular fosse verdadeiro... Então quem era sua alma gêmea? A linha vermelha invisível amarrada em seu dedo mindinho estaria conectado a quem? E quando iria encontrar essa pessoa? E será que encontraria? Estava tão concentrado buscando respostas que nem sentiu a aproximação de outro cavaleiro.

– Admirando as estrelas, meu amigo? – a voz gentil despertou o taurino, fazendo seus olhos castanhos se encontrarem com um par de esmeraldas.

– Boa noite, Mu... – Deba cumprimentou o ariano gentilmente, abrindo um sorriso imediatamente.

– Boa noite. Está sem sono? – o menor parou alguns degraus a baixo do qual o outro estava sentado, podendo assim ficar na mesma altura do vizinho.

– Sim, não consegui dormir... Então vim sentir a brisa da noite e contar estrelas. E você?

– Eu estava lendo um pouco e senti seu cosmo aqui fora... Então vim lhe fazer companhia.

– Obrigado. Na verdade, eu estava pensando um pouco...

– Sobre o que? – Mu mostrava verdadeiro interesse pelos pensamentos do outro.

– Sobre como é a vida de um cavaleiro. Sobre a solidão que enfrentamos e a dificuldade de se ter uma relação amorosa. – o taurino explicou rapidamente, voltando a olhar para as mãos – Nisso me lembrei de uma lenda.

– Já estamos acostumados a esse tipo de vida... Mas posso entendê-lo, há momentos que eu também tenho essas reflexões. – o tibetano percebeu o olhar do amigo e ficou curioso – De que lenda você fala?

– A lenda da linha vermelha do destino. – Aldebaran ergueu os olhos e viu Aries mais interessado ainda no assunto, então sorriu – Não conhece? Dizem que quando você nasce, os deuses amarram uma linha vermelha em seu dedo mindinho e amarram a outra ponta no dedo de sua alma gêmea, dessa forma estarão conectados.

– É a primeira vez que escuto sobre isso... – os olhos verdes do menor tinham um leve brilho, tinha gostado dessa lenda – É bom pensar que é verdade, de que temos uma ligação com a pessoa que somos destinados a amar e que podemos encontrar essa pessoa para ser eternamente felizes.

– É isso que eu estava me questionando quando você chegou. Se era possível que isso fosse real...

– E por que não?

– Convenhamos Mu, mesmo que saibamos que existem muitas coisas que outros consideram impossíveis, ainda há lendas e contos que não podemos verificar se são reais ou não. Testar sua veracidade é praticamente impossível. – Deba estava um tanto cético quanto a essa historia.

– Mas esse é o encantamento que envolve a maioria das lendas! – o ariano ergueu os braços, num gesto que mostrava obviedade – Se tudo pudesse ser desvendado nesse mundo... Se nada tivesse uma dose de mistério, que graça teria?

– Ah Mu... Nisso eu não posso discordar de você. – Touro riu pela simplicidade do amigo, ele realmente tinha razão.

– Não tente achar sentido para tudo. Às vezes, é melhor que essas coisas "improváveis" continuarem a existir para manter a felicidade das pessoas. – o tibetano sorriu, sabendo que era uma boa descrição para o santuário, afinal lutavam pela paz do mundo e as pessoas nem sabem de sua existência.

– Tem razão... Então, digamos que seja real. E logo penso... Quem poderia ser a minha alma gêmea? A quem a minha linha vermelha está conectada? – Aldebaran ergueu a mão em frente ao rosto, deixando apenas o mindinho erguido.

– Não dá pra saber isso... Mas eu sei de uma coisa. – Aries subiu o resto dos degraus, se inclinando e deixando que seu mindinho se enlaçasse com o do amigo – Quem quer que seja a pessoa que está conectada a você, ela será muito feliz quando se encontrarem, por que você é a melhor pessoa que conheço, Deba. Gentil, amável, sincero, honesto e protetor. É a pessoa em quem eu mais confio, mais do que a própria Atena. Por isso eu tenho certeza que a felicidade dessa pessoa está totalmente assegurada.

O brasileiro arregalou os olhos, sendo pego de surpresa por aquela confissão tão bonita vindo do ariano. Mu mantinha o sorriso gentil, assim como os dedos entrelaçados. Deba observava seu vizinho, o melhor amigo que tinha de todo o Santuário. Sempre sentavam para conversar sobre diversos assuntos, gostava da tranquilidade e inteligência que o tibetano possuía, se sentia muito a vontade ao seu lado e também tinha plena confiança nele. Seria capaz de mover céus e terra se Mu precisasse dele e também sabia que podia contar com o menor para qualquer coisa, ele sempre estaria ao seu lado.

O taurino agora observava os mindinhos entrelaçados num gesto tão simbólico. Seus pensamentos estavam em outra linha de raciocínio agora, acreditando mais na lenda da linha vermelha. Podia sentir pelo calor da pele de Mu junto a sua que, por mais impossível que parecesse, aquela historia podia ser real. Também estava vendo o amigo com novos olhos, de uma forma bem mais especial. Talvez já pensasse nele desse jeito, inconscientemente. Quando o tibetano finalmente se afastou, ambos sorriram.

– Acho que essa lenda da linha vermelha pode ser real...

– Está acreditando agora, Deba?

– Talvez... Mas eu reparei numa coisa.

– E no que é? – novamente Aries estava interessado.

– Reparei que... Nossos dedos se encaixam perfeitamente.

O sorriso do brasileiro se alargou enquanto o menor ficou levemente corado, rindo baixinho em seguida. Também havia sentido um calor especial quando seus dedos estavam entrelaçados e sabia o quanto estar perto de Touro lhe fazia bem. Ninguém conseguia compreendê-lo e ajudá-lo mais do que Aldebaran já fez nos longos anos em que se conheciam. O maior se levantou, evidenciando agora a diferença de altura considerável entre os dois e convidou o outro para entrar em sua casa, poderiam continuar a conversar e tomar um bom gole de chá. Agora, com certeza teriam novos assuntos interessantes para discutir... Por que perceberam que quem estava conectado do outro lado de suas linhas estava mais perto do que podiam imaginar.


End file.
